Minuto de decadencia
by Monchy
Summary: Harry es secuestrado, Dumbledore se rinde, y el poder de Lord Voldemort parece consagrarse al fin
1. Sirius Black

Sirius Black  
  
Cuando Dumbledore le dijo que algo pasaba se esperÃ³ lo peor; siempre lo hacÃ­a. Al fin y al cabo, eran pocas las veces en que el viejo se comunicaba directamente con Ã©l, por fines de seguridad; no serÃ­a muy bien visto que el director de Hogwarts tuviera contactos con un supuesto asesino de masas.  
  
De esta forma, cuando le dijo que desconocÃ­a el paradero de Harry no se sorprendiÃ³ demasiado, a pesar de que el corazÃ³n se le encogiÃ³ y un peso se le instalÃ³ en el estÃ³mago, peso del que aun no se habÃ­a librado, y del que estaba seguro tendrÃ­a hasta que encontrara a su ahijado.  
  
DespuÃ©s de recibir la noticia tomÃ³ su forma canina de inmediato con el firme propÃ³sito de remover cada piedra en busca del chico, pero Dumbledore habÃ­a conseguido calmarlo, a pesar de enviarlo segundos despuÃ©s en una suicida misiÃ³n de rescate; de alguna forma el director comprendÃ­a que si habÃ­a alguien que debÃ­a dar la vida por Harry, ese era Sirius.  
  
AsÃ­, se habÃ­a encontrado a sÃ­ mismo dirigiÃ©ndose hacia la mansiÃ³n Riddle. Desde que el que no debe ser nombrado habÃ­a resurgido en todo su poder hacia apenas tres aÃ±os, ese habÃ­a sido su declarado centro de operaciones. Si se hubiese tratado de cualquier otra persona â€" si es que se le podÃ­a llamar persona â€" el Ministerio no hubiera dudado en intervenir el lugar, pero nadie se atrevÃ­a a enfrentarlo, al menos no por el momento, por lo que este ganaba mÃ¡s poder a cada momento.  
  
Sin embargo, el simple hecho de que Harry pudiera encontrarse allÃ­ le habÃ­a dado a Sirius las agallas suficientes para rondar por sus alrededores como un perro negruzco. Â¿TenÃ­a miedo? Claro, pero aquel chico era... Â¿cÃ³mo expresarlo? Su Ãºnica familia, era la viva imagen de su mejor amigo, el hermano que todo chico deseaba y el hijo que nunca tuvo... Â¿podÃ­a acaso permitirse perderlo? La respuesta estaba clara, no podÃ­a vivir sin Harry Potter. Por eso poco le importaban los Death Eaters, las advertencias de Albus, las negativas de Snape a lo que habÃ­a llamado una aventura sin fruto o las ansias asesinas de Lord Voldemort; salvarÃ­a a Harry asÃ­ fuera lo Ãºltimo que hiciera.  
  
Snape caminaba de un lado a otro como si pensara hacer un hueco en el suelo del despacho de Dumbledore. Estaba nervioso, algo muy inusitado en un personaje como Ã©l lo era. Sin embargo, la ocasiÃ³n lo ameritaba. Â¿QuÃ© acaso Dumbledore no pensaba llegar? SabÃ­a que el director adoraba hacer esperar a las personas, torturarlas con las ansias de informaciÃ³n, y lo estaba consiguiendo.  
  
Finalmente, utilizando un portkey â€" ilegal, cabe mencionar â€" Albus Dumbledore apareciÃ³ en su despacho con, algo extraÃ±o en Ã©l, una expresiÃ³n preocupada.  
  
Vaya, Severus â€" dijo al observar al profesor que ahora, ya sin moverse, lo miraba fijamente, como si pretendiera atravesarlo con la vista â€" no sabÃ­a que me esperabas  
  
Si lo sabÃ­as, Albus â€" contradijo Snape desviando los ojos oscuros â€" pero ese no es el punto, Â¿quÃ© pretendes?  
  
No sÃ© a que te refieres â€" el director se sentÃ³ en su amplia silla con su rostro mÃ¡s inocente  
  
No te hagas el tonto conmigo, Â¿crees que es seguro mandar a Black a buscar al chico? Hubiese sido mucho mÃ¡s productivo un plan organizado o incluso negociar con el Dark Lord â€" Snape subiÃ³ las brazos al cielo para luego golpear la mesa con las palmas de su mano  
  
CÃ¡lmate, Severus â€" musitÃ³ Dumbledore antes de dar ninguna respuesta â€" hay poco que podamos hacer en esta situaciÃ³n... los Ãºltimos tres aÃ±os nos han debilitado y han fortalecido al lado oscuro, ahora mismo... â€" mirÃ³ hacia abajo mientras reprimÃ­a un suspiro â€" si Ã©l quiere matar al chico, puede hacerlo  
  
Â¡Vamos, Albus! â€" bufÃ³ Severus irguiÃ©ndose â€" Â¿y eso justifica haber mandado al perro en una misiÃ³n suicida? No volverÃ¡s a verlo y lo sabes â€" sentenciÃ³ finalmente, regresando la mirada a Dumbledore, el cual se limitÃ³ a levantarse de su silla y darle la espalda  
  
Â¿QuÃ© quieres que haga entonces, Severus? â€" inquiriÃ³ Albus, tomando por sorpresa a Snape â€" Remus muriÃ³ en la Ãºltima misiÃ³n en manos de Lucius â€" el profesor de pociones se sobresaltÃ³ ante la noticia, sin saber exactamente como reaccionar â€" con Ã©l el nÃºmero de muertos se hace incontable... ya no contamos con nadie Severus... poco podemos hacer  
  
Â¿QuÃ© me dices de Granger y Weasley? Â¿Y de Draco? â€" inquiriÃ³ Severus automÃ¡ticamente  
  
Son muy jÃ³venes, a penas diecisiete aÃ±os, y ya han lidiado con tanto... de todas formas, Â¿de quÃ© nos sirven tres chicos contra un ejercito de Death Eaters? Porque ya no tenemos a nadie mÃ¡s... los Weasley, Mundugus, Tonks... todos muertos en batalla, no hay nada que podamos hacer â€" suspirÃ³ el director dÃ¡ndose la vuelta para encarar de nuevo a Snape  
  
Â¿Â¡Y eso es una razÃ³n para matar a Black y a Potter con Ã©l!? â€" exclamÃ³ Severus furioso, nunca habÃ­a sido capaz de razonar con el viejo â€" al menos podrÃ­amos intentar algo mejor...  
  
Mira, Severus, nosotros no podemos hacer nada, y si Sirius desea matarse por Harry, dejarÃ© que lo haga â€" sentenciÃ³ Dumbledore, severo  
  
Â¿Entonces simplemente dejaremos que la oscuridad nos consuma? â€" preguntÃ³ Severus, desesperado; y entonces, cuando el mismÃ­simo Albus Dumbledore asintiÃ³, supo que todo estaba perdido  
  
Lo sabÃ­a, estaba muerto. Cuando su olfato perruno detectÃ³ a los Death Eaters supo que estaba muerto. Â¿Acaso lo estaban esperando? Era lo mÃ¡s probable, sino no lo habrÃ­an encontrado de ninguna forma. Pero el Dark Lord era inteligente, y sabÃ­a que Ã©l vendrÃ­a por Harry; estaba totalmente consciente de los sentimientos que los unÃ­an.  
  
Pero Sirius tambiÃ©n estaba consciente de esos sentimientos y por eso, peleÃ³ hasta el Ãºltimo momento. Rayos rojos, azules, verdes salieron de las varitas de los servidores de Voldemort, y el peleÃ³. Sangre, golpes, garras, hechizos, gritos, la lucha fue difÃ­cil a pesar de ser uno contra Dios sabe cuantos... y finalmente, perdiÃ³ el conocimiento.  
  
DespertÃ³ algÃºn tiempo despuÃ©s, ya en su forma humana, atado a una silla. Si hubiesen sido simples cuerdas lo que lo sostenÃ­an las habrÃ­a roto sin problemas, pero eran hechizos de magia negra lo que lo retenÃ­an estÃ¡tico en la vieja silla de madera carcomida.  
  
Â¿Ya despertaste, Black? â€" arrastrÃ³ una voz demasiado conocida  
  
Vaya, Lucius, siempre dije que me hubiese gustado despertar a tu lado â€" escupiÃ³ Sirius inspeccionando la sala; vacÃ­a, oscura y lÃºgubre, no mostraba un panorama demasiado alentador  
  
Gracioso, Black, gracioso â€" musitÃ³ el rubio recostÃ¡ndose elegantemente sobre una de las paredes â€" pero creo que no te encuentras en situaciÃ³n de hacer chistes  
  
Â¿Y te importarÃ­a explicarme entonces en que clase de situaciÃ³n me encuentro? â€" inquiriÃ³ mientras escudriÃ±aba la habitaciÃ³n, esta vez en busca de un segundo Death Eater, no solÃ­an andar solos  
  
Deja de rebuscar, solos somos tÃº y yo aquÃ­ â€" Malfoy parecÃ­a haber adivinado sus pensamientos  
  
Poco me importa eso â€" Sirius dirigiÃ³ esta vez su mirada a Lucius â€" contesta a mi pregunta â€" ordenÃ³  
  
CÃ¡lmate, no estas en posiciÃ³n de exigir nada â€" Sirius le lanzÃ³ una mirada venenosa â€" aun asÃ­ â€" prosiguiÃ³ el rubio caminando frente a Ã©l como si fuera una presa, cosa que en realidad era â€" contestarÃ©: estÃ¡s aquÃ­ para ver morir a tu ahijado  
  
Â¡No sabes de que hablas, Malfoy! â€" gritÃ³ repentinamente Sirius haciendo un ademÃ¡n de levantarse, cosa que sus ataduras le impidieron â€" Â¡Harry no morirÃ¡! No puede morir... â€" bajÃ³ la cabeza como si la idea de un Harry muerto fuera imposible  
  
Iluso â€" riÃ³ Lucius divertido â€" Â¿todavÃ­a creen que son invencibles? Hace mucho tiempo que el poder de Dumbledore o de Harry Potter no representa ninguna amenaza para el Dark Lord, Â¿quÃ© acaso aÃºn no se han dado cuenta?  
  
Si es asÃ­, Â¿porque la muerte de Harry es necesaria aÃºn? â€" inquiriÃ³ Sirius levantando la cabeza y clavando la mirada oscura en la clara de Lucius  
  
Venganza, Black, venganza y diversiÃ³n â€" explicÃ³ el rubio como si fuese lo mÃ¡s obvio del mundo â€" sin mencionar que la muerte de Harry Potter harÃ¡ que la comunidad mÃ¡gica se de cuenta de quiÃ©n es el que pone las reglas  
  
Â¡Maldito! â€" exclamÃ³ Sirius, furioso  
  
Tienes razÃ³n, pero asÃ­ son las cosas â€" sonriÃ³ Lucius recolocÃ¡ndose el cabello con una mano â€" y tÃº, mi querido Sirius â€" al decir esto tomÃ³ el mentÃ³n de Sirius con su mano derecha â€" lo verÃ¡s en primera fila, y luego morirÃ¡s... por ahora, solo te queda esperar hasta que llegue el momento  
  
Al notar la expresiÃ³n dolida en el rostro del merodeador y los ojos que comenzaban a llenarse lÃ¡grimas involuntariamente, Lucius Malfoy sonriÃ³ para sÃ­ mismo y liberÃ³ su rostro, para darse la vuelta ondeando su capa elegantemente y desaparecer de la habitaciÃ³n a travÃ©s de una puerta aparentemente invisible. 


	2. Hermione Granger

Hermione Granger  
  
Hermione Granger despertÃ³ bruscamente, cubierta en sudor, sin saber que pensar. TenÃ­a un presentimiento, un mal presentimiento, algo pasaba, de eso estaba segura.  
  
Se levantÃ³ lentamente, tras haber calmado su respiraciÃ³n, se cubriÃ³ con una bata y se dirigiÃ³ al baÃ±o. CerrÃ³ la puerta tras de sÃ­, intentando mantener el silencio que la noche proporcionaba y abriÃ³ el grifo. DejÃ³ correr el agua por unos segundos mientras se miraba al espejo. Su rostro estaba tan demacrado... en los Ãºltimos meses habÃ­a llorado mÃ¡s que en el resto de su vida, y estaba segura de que no habÃ­a sido la Ãºnica. El poder de Lord Voldemort se habÃ­a incrementado tanto para el momento que las noticias de las muertes comenzaban a no afectarla.  
  
Se remojÃ³ la cara y cerrÃ³ el agua tratando de eliminar tan cruel pensamiento de su cabeza, pero era cierto. Ya nada podÃ­a sorprenderla despuÃ©s de todas las atrocidades cometidas en los Ãºltimos tiempos. Cada dÃ­a morÃ­a alguien, sino siempre cercano, al menos conocido. Al principio sufrÃ­a cada una de las muertes, pero con el tiempo se habÃ­a bloqueado a cualquier sentimiento coherente, tomando todo aquello como una rutina cruel a la que debÃ­a someterse, si bien sabÃ­a que no podrÃ­a soportar perder a Harry o a Ron, incluso a Draco.  
  
El rubio se habÃ­a visto obligado a compartir con ellos cuando decidiÃ³ actuar como espÃ­a para Dumbledore, y si bien seguÃ­a resultÃ¡ndole bastante desagradable, era reconfortante saberlo de su lado.  
  
SacudiÃ³ la cabeza tratando de evitar que los pensamientos empezaran a colarse en su mente y que cayera en el mismo circulo vicioso en el que se atrapaba Ãºltimamente. Ahora tenÃ­a cosas mÃ¡s importantes que hacer.  
  
Algo pasaba, estaba absolutamente segura de aquello, y nadie la convencerÃ­a de lo contrario. DebÃ­a ver a Dumbledure. Si luego estaba equivocada, y deseaba estarlo, aprovecharÃ­a el viaje para decirle al director que estaba dispuesta a lo que fuera por ayudar. Estaba consciente de que Ã©l habÃ­a estado evitando pedirles ayuda a cualquiera de ellos porque los consideraba muy jÃ³venes, pero estaba harta de la pasividad, no la soportarÃ­a un dÃ­a mÃ¡s.  
  
SaliÃ³ del cuarto de baÃ±o tan sigilosamente como habÃ­a entrado y sacÃ³ algo de ropa de su baÃºl. Se cambiÃ³ rÃ¡pidamente y saliÃ³ de la habitaciÃ³n. AtravesÃ³ la sala comÃºn sin detener sus pasos y, tras cruzar el cuadro de la seÃ±ora gorda, dirigiÃ³ sus pasos al despacho del director. EstarÃ­a despierto, sabÃ­a de sobra que el hombre no dormÃ­a desde hacÃ­a ya tiempo, y se empeÃ±aba en rechazar las pociones que Snape continuamente le ofrecÃ­a.  
  
Se abrazÃ³ a sÃ­ misma mientras caminaba, cada dÃ­a el castillo le parecÃ­a mÃ¡s frÃ­o, y habÃ­a dejado su capa en la Torre, pero no volverÃ­a a por ella, tenÃ­a asuntos mÃ¡s importantes que atender.  
  
Unos corredores mÃ¡s adelante se encontrÃ³ frente a la estatua que protegÃ­a el despacho de Dumbledore, con sus miles de extraÃ±os aparatos y sus cuadros de directores que, probablemente, dormitaban en aquellos momentos.  
  
Tienen suerte â€" pensÃ³ mientras detenÃ­a sus pasos y miraba la imponente estatua â€" ranas de chocolate â€" murmurÃ³, ante lo cual la estatua comenzÃ³ a girar dejando al descubierto la escalera de caracol  
  
SubiÃ³ a uno de los escalones, esperando que el mecanismo la llevara hasta arriba. Una vez allÃ­ se dispuso a llamar a la puerta sin demora, pero algo la detuvo: voces. Al parecer alguien se le habÃ­a adelantado y ya hablaba con el director, probablemente, de asuntos secretos o peligrosos.  
  
PegÃ³ la oreja a la puerta y pronto distinguiÃ³ la voz del profesor Snape. Entonces tenÃ­a razÃ³n, Severus Snape no molestarÃ­a al director a esas horas por ninguna nimiedad.  
  
Â¡Vamos, Albus! â€" oyÃ³ decir a Snape â€" Â¿y eso justifica haber mandado al perro en una misiÃ³n suicida? No volverÃ¡s a verlo y lo sabes â€" si Sirius habÃ­a ido en una misiÃ³n entonces su presentimiento se reafirmaba: algo estaba pasando  
  
Â¿QuÃ© quieres que haga entonces, Severus? â€" intervino Dumbledoreâ€" Remus muriÃ³ en la Ãºltima misiÃ³n en manos de Lucius â€" Hermione se sobresaltÃ³, pero una vez mÃ¡s la barrera creada hacia tiempo le impidiÃ³ derramar una sola lÃ¡grima â€" con Ã©l el nÃºmero de muertos se hace incontable... ya no contamos con nadie Severus... poco podemos hacer  
  
Â¿QuÃ© me dices de Granger y Weasley? Â¿Y de Draco? â€" sonriÃ³ ante la esperanza de poder hacer algo  
  
Son muy jÃ³venes, a penas diecisiete aÃ±os, y ya han lidiado con tanto... de todas formas, Â¿de quÃ© nos sirven tres chicos contra un ejercito de Death Eaters? Porque ya no tenemos a nadie mÃ¡s... los Weasley, Mundugus, Tonks... todos muertos en batalla, no hay nada que podamos hacer â€" Â¿pero que demonios era lo que estaba pasando?  
  
Â¿Â¡Y eso es una razÃ³n para matar a Black y a Potter con Ã©l!? â€" Â¡Harry! No... nada podÃ­a pasarle a Harry, el era uno de sus pilares de supervivencia â€" al menos podrÃ­amos intentar algo mejor...  
  
Mira, Severus, nosotros no podemos hacer nada, y si Sirius desea matarse por Harry, dejarÃ© que lo haga â€" entonces Hermione lo entendiÃ³ todo...  
  
Se separÃ³ un poco de la puerta apoyÃ¡ndose de espaldas sobre ella y colocando una mano sobre su pecho. Su corazÃ³n latÃ­a descontroladamente. Sirius habÃ­a ido a por Harry... Sirius habÃ­a ido a por Harry... Sirius habÃ­a ido a por... Â¡no habÃ­a otra explicaciÃ³n posible! HabÃ­an raptado a su amigo, y su Ãºnica esperanza era su padrino, el cual no tendrÃ­a muchas oportunidades frente a los servidores de Voldemort...  
  
EscuchÃ³ pasos rÃ¡pidos dirigiÃ©ndose hacia la puerta y, automÃ¡ticamente, corriÃ³ escaleras abajo y se refugiÃ³ tras la estatua, esperando, hasta que Snape saliÃ³ de allÃ­ con paso firme y con el rostro contrariado hacia las mazmorras.  
  
Â¿QuÃ© podÃ­a hacer? Porque no pensaba quedarse parada mientras Harry recibÃ­a quien sabe que tipo de torturas. Millones de imÃ¡genes y rostros pasaron por su cabeza, pero ninguna parecÃ­a servir de mucho... Dumbledore parecÃ­a resignado finalmente, Hermione lo veÃ­a derrotado desde hacÃ­a meses, asÃ­ que no se sorprendiÃ³ al no verlo dispuesto a salvar la vida de Harry; McGonagall se encontraba en el mismo estado que el director, sino peor; Snape, nunca habÃ­a llegado a fiarse de Ã©l completamente, y ahora que Dumbledore parecÃ­a finalmente vencido, estaba convencida de que el profesor no dudarÃ­a dos veces en unirse al Dark Lord; Lupin, muerto; no le quedaban muchas opciones, pero necesitaba hablar con alguien, hacer algo...  
  
Â¡Ron! â€" gritÃ³ su cabeza, y comenzÃ³ a correr hacia la Torre de Gryffindor... su amigo era el Ãºnico en quien podÃ­a confiar, entre los dos planearÃ­an algo, si, todo se solucionarÃ­a en cuanto se encontrara entre los brazos protectores del pelirrojo. 


	3. Severus Snape

Luadica: Â¡muchas gracias! AquÃ­ continÃºo, espero seguir oyendo de ti!  
  
Snuukers: me alegra que te estÃ© gustando... si quieres promocionar el fanfic, pues te lo agradezco... en cuanto a lo de Harry y Sirius... esta por ver, todavÃ­a no estÃ¡ decidido =( aunque mucho me tema que no van a tener un futuro muy agradable... bueno, y en cuanto tenga tiempo me pongo a leer tu fic... Â¡muchas gracias!  
  
Neeko-norm: muchas gracias, me alegro de que este gustando ^_^  
  
Severus Snape  
  
El profesor de pociones saliÃ³ del despacho del director mÃ¡s frustrado de lo que habÃ­a entrado. De todas las personas en el mundo, jamÃ¡s habÃ­a pensado que Albus Dumbledore fuera capaz rendirse, pero finalmente parecÃ­a que el poder de Voldemort habÃ­a conseguido menguar su fortaleza. En el fondo lo entendÃ­a... estaba viejo y habÃ­an sido muchos aÃ±os de batalla, ademÃ¡s de que su situaciÃ³n actual era desesperada.  
  
Sin embargo, siempre habÃ­a tenido fe en Ã©l, jamÃ¡s pensÃ³ que le fallarÃ­a, y mucho menos justo en aquel momento, cuando Harry Potter habÃ­a sido secuestrado. De todas formas, ni siquiera sabÃ­a si el chico estaba vivo todavÃ­a, porque sabÃ­a que no durarÃ­a mucho si alguien no lo rescataba, y estaba seguro de que Black ya habÃ­a sido atrapado, era un maldito Gryffindor orgulloso, y eso le costarÃ­a la vida. Hasta cierto punto, estaba agradecido, jamÃ¡s lo habÃ­a soportado... irÃ³nico que fuese de los Ãºltimos en caer.  
  
BajÃ³ las escaleras restantes y abriÃ³ la puerta de su habitaciÃ³n, que se cerrÃ³ despuÃ©s con un chirrido y un golpe seco. PrendiÃ³ fuego en la chimenea â€" el frÃ­o de las mazmorras en invierno era insoportable â€" y se sirviÃ³ una copa de coÃ±ac. No era la mejor soluciÃ³n a sus problemas, pero el fuerte licor ayudarÃ­a a relajarlo; nunca antes habÃ­a estado tan nervioso.  
  
SegÃºn Ã©l lo veÃ­a, no le quedaban demasiadas opciones. Con el viejo derrotado y Potter en las garras del Dark Lord lo Ãºnico que le esperaba era la muerte o ceder finalmente a servir al mago tenebroso. La decisiÃ³n no le resultaba demasiado complicada, al fin y al cabo, era un Slytherin, y como tal era cobarde y actuaba por conveniencia, asÃ­ que no estaba dispuesto a morir todavÃ­a. No era exactamente noble, pero preferÃ­a servir al mal que no servir a nadie... lo sentÃ­a por Dumbledore, verdaderamente lo habÃ­a admirado mucho, pero ahora, tan demacrado, tan viejo, y finalmente rendido al destino... no habÃ­a nada que pudiera hacer. Lamentablemente, el futuro de aquellos tiempos, estaba con el Dark Lord.  
  
LanzÃ³ un suspiro, y entonces, lo sintiÃ³. La piel quemada, el dolor que lo recorrÃ­a cada vez, Ã©l lo llamaba, y estaba seguro de que no saldrÃ­a bien parado, pero al menos su mente estaba decidida.  
  
Usando un portkey que Ã©l mismo le habÃ­a proporcionado, desapareciÃ³ de su despacho para aparecer en una sala antes esplendorosa, ahora carcomida por el tiempo, donde le esperaban dos de sus compaÃ±eros: Malfoy y McNair.  
  
Â¿QuÃ© ocurre, Lucius? â€" preguntÃ³ automÃ¡ticamente, encarando al rubio e ignorando al segundo  
  
Quiere verte â€" contestÃ³ simplemente el susodicho â€" y no creo que quiera esperar mucho  
  
Vamos  
  
Snape comenzÃ³ a caminar, flanqueado por los dos Death Eaters, hacia la sala donde Lord Voldemort pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo. Si Ã©l mismo querÃ­a verlo, estaba claro que no serÃ­a nada bueno, y, a pesar de tener la mente decidida, necesitaba conocer la situaciÃ³n. Â¿Acaso Black habrÃ­a conseguido algo?  
  
Â¿CÃ³mo estÃ¡n las cosas, Lucius? â€" preguntÃ³ sin detener sus pasos, una vez mÃ¡s hacia el rubio, siempre habÃ­a detestado a McNair  
  
Tenemos a Potter y a Black â€" contestÃ³ Malfoy esbozando una media sonrisa â€" ya no queda mucho tiempo, con la muerte del niÃ±o nadie dudarÃ¡ mÃ¡s de su poder â€" Severus asintiÃ³; como pensaba, la situaciÃ³n era desesperada  
  
Unos pasos mÃ¡s adelante, llegaron frente a la doble puerta de madera oscura, por la que Lucius y McNair le invitaron a entrar, aunque quedÃ¡ndose unos pasos atrÃ¡s. Â¿QuerÃ­a verlo... a solas?  
  
AtravesÃ³ las puertas, sin temblar, jamÃ¡s se rebajarÃ­a a tenerle miedo, para Ã©l nunca habÃ­a dejado de ser un ser repulsivo. Al entrar, estaba allÃ­, de pie, enfrentÃ¡ndolo, esperÃ¡ndolo. Al recuperar su poder, el SeÃ±or Tenebroso habÃ­a recuperada su apariencia humana, un Tom Riddle de treinta y pico aÃ±os, pero aquellos ojos... eran rojos, inhumanos, unas puertas hacia el mismo Infierno.  
  
Severus â€" susurrÃ³ al verlo entrar â€" mi mÃ¡s querido servidor, mi pequeÃ±o... traidor  
  
Â¿Mi seÃ±or? â€" inquiriÃ³ agachando la cabeza; Ã©l lo sabÃ­a, estaba seguro de que siempre lo habÃ­a sabido, nadie habÃ­a sido capaz de engaÃ±arlo, Â¿por quÃ© serÃ­a Ã©l el primero en hacerlo?  
  
Crucio  
  
AutomÃ¡ticamente Severus cayÃ³ al suelo entre convulsiones de dolor. Le quemaba la piel, le desgastaba los mÃºsculos, le robaba el aliento. No lo aguantarÃ­a mucho mÃ¡s... si aquello no terminaba rÃ¡pido morirÃ­a, morirÃ­a en ese mismo instante. Pero, finalmente, el dolor terminÃ³, y Snape respirÃ³ hondo al sentirse libre de la maldiciÃ³n. Se quedÃ³ allÃ­, tumbado, recuperando la vida que se le habÃ­a arrebatado en aquellos cortos instantes, mientras Ã©l lo seguÃ­a mirando, impasible.  
  
LevÃ¡ntate â€" ordenÃ³ la voz siseante, ante lo que el profesor de pociones, a pesar del dolor que aun permanecÃ­a, se irguiÃ³ y le hizo frente una vez mÃ¡s â€" crucio  
  
De nuevo cayÃ³ al suelo, respirando agitadamente y gritando, aunque no estaba seguro de que aquella voz fuera la suya. SintiÃ³ la sangre recorrer su cabeza y supo que hasta allÃ­ llegarÃ­a, a no ser que Voldemort decidiera atacarlo con la maldiciÃ³n hasta que cayera en la locura.  
  
Una vez mÃ¡s, el dolor cesÃ³, solo para que Severus tomara conciencia de las heridas, laceraciones y huesos rotos que la tortura le habÃ­a costado.  
  
Sin esperar a recibir una orden, se levantÃ³ de nuevo, sin poder evitar una mueca de dolor en el rostro. El Dark Lord sonriÃ³ ante el gesto arrogante y le dio la espalda, encarando al fuego de la chimenea, para luego escuchar el sonido del cuerpo del profesor caer arrodillado.  
  
Arrodillado, despuÃ©s de la tortura, con aquella figura imponente dÃ¡ndole la espalda, Severus Snape comprendiÃ³ que definitivamente no le quedaba mÃ¡s que una salida: la muerte o...  
  
Â¿QuÃ© dices entonces, Severus? â€" siseÃ³ la voz viperina tras unos segundos mÃ¡s â€" Â¿estÃ¡s dispuesto a redimirte de tu traiciÃ³n?  
  
Prometo â€" musitÃ³ con las fuerzas que le quedaban mientras se sujetaba el pecho con una mano â€" que serÃ© el sirviente mÃ¡s fiel que tendrÃ¡ nunca  
  
Lord Voldemort sonriÃ³, satisfecho. 


	4. Ron Weasley

Ron Weasley  
  
Ron se sentó sobre la cama y lanzó un suspiro desesperado al aire. Estaba claro que Morfeo no le visitaría esa noche, de hecho, llevaba más de una semana sin hacerlo. De no ser por la poción que Hermione le había dado no habría dormido más de una hora en el último mes.  
  
No sabía que hacer para superar de todo aquello, y ya estaba casi seguro de que nunca lo lograría. Si las circunstancias hubieran sido mejores habría llegado a olvidar en algún momento la muerte de sus padres, pero al ser cada día la situación peor lo único a lo que se dedicaba su mente era a volver al cementerio donde sus padres yacían ahora, muertos, después de horas de tortura.  
  
Sintió las lágrimas comenzar a rodar por su rostro de nuevo, y esta vez no se preocuparía en limpiarlas, estaba harto de hacerse el fuerte, de sonreír para no preocupar a los demás. Tenía que llorar a su familia.  
  
Lanzó un nuevo suspiro y se recostó sobre la cama. ¿Qué pasaría ahora? Todos querían aparentar optimismo, pero él estaba seguro de que la situación era la peor inimaginable, cuando no estaba estática, estaba empeorando, ya el lado del bien no tenía victorias, solo muertes y más muertes.  
  
A él ya no le importaba, su corazón y su mente habían soportado tantas pérdidas que ya podría soportar cualquier cosa. De hecho, todos los demás parecían haber caído en el mismo estado, especialmente Hermione. El único que aun se mantenía sensible y con ganas de vencer y ser el héroe era Harry; lo entendía, él había nacido para eso.  
  
Pero él era diferente, él era un cobarde que lo único que quería era una vida familiar y un trabajo tranquilo, ni siquiera sabía que hacía en Gryffindor... tradición familiar, suponía. De cualquier forma, aquella guerra había terminado con su espíritu, y no lo recuperaría a no ser que Harry matara de una buena vez a Voldemort, aunque ya no estaba tan seguro de que su amigo sería capaz de hacerlo. Los últimos tres años habían agrandado el poder del Dark Lord extremadamente, tanto que incluso Dumbledore comenzaba a sentirse derrotado.  
  
Decidió, repentinamente, intentar dormir de nuevo. Odiaba pensar, nunca lograba un mínimo de optimismo cuando lo hacía, así que era mejor simplemente dejar la mente en blanco. Cuando sus párpados caían pesados, vencidos por el cansancio, escuchó la puerta abrirse bruscamente. Se sobresaltó y se levantó abriendo las cortinas que quitaban la visibilidad de su cama.  
  
Allí, en la puerta, con el rostro desesperado, estaba Hermione.  
  
¡Ron! ¡Es Harry! - exclamó la chica  
  
Sirius despertó todavía atado a la silla, pero esta vez en una sala diferente. Era grande y lujosa, pero estaba absolutamente vacía, lo único que la decoraba era grandes lámparas que caían como arañas desde el techo y fuego, proveniente de una enorme chimenea.  
  
Sintió la sangre seca sobre el rostro y el abdomen, y pronto el dolor comenzó a resurgir. Trató de respirar pausadamente, pero le costaba. ¿Por cuánto tiempo le habían torturado? Horas probablemente, y por el simple fin de causarle dolor. Sabía que Voldemort no lo dejaría morir sin ningún tipo de dolor previo, él no era así, no era tan benévolo. Pero... ¿por qué no lo habían matado aún? ¡Ah, claro! Él quería que viera morir a Harry.  
  
Se negaba a creerlo, se negaba a creer que Harry Potter, la esperanza del mundo mágico, su ahijado, caería esa noche frente a Lord Voldemort. Aquello no pasaría... no podía pasar...  
  
Observó con la vista cansada como numerosos Death Eaters comenzaban a llenar la sala, colocándose en círculo, y dejándole a él un lugar de visión privilegiado. Justo a su lado, se colocó Lucius Malfoy, elegante y autosuficiente.  
  
Ya es la hora, Black - musitó en voz baja - ¿estás preparado? - rió malicioso, disfrutaba todo aquello  
  
Harry no morirá - sentenció Sirius con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban mientras Lucius reía, escéptico  
  
¿Todavía tienes esperanza? - inquirió el rubio - los buenos son tan ilusos, nunca saben cuando todo esta perdido  
  
No todo esta perdido, Malfoy - bufó Sirius, clavando sus ojos en los del Death Eater - aun tenemos a Dumbledore  
  
Ante el comentario Lucius comenzó a reír ruidosamente, sin importar la mirada interrogante de Sirius, para, después de unos segundos de risa descontrolada, devolver los ojos grises a los oscuros del hombre- perro.  
  
¿Qué te parece tan gracioso, Malfoy? - desafió Sirius ante la mirada divertida del rubio  
  
Se me olvidaba que aun no lo sabías... - murmuró Lucius - el viejo esta muerto  
  
Hermione corrió a la cama de Harry y abrió los doseles, aun esperando ver a su amigo allí, durmiendo placidamente, pero la cama estaba vacía, perfectamente hecha.  
  
¿Qué pasa, Hermione? - inquirió Ron levantándose y colocándose a su lado  
  
¿No lo ves? - preguntó ella, al borde de la histeria, mientras giraba la cabeza hacia su amigo - Harry no está, ¡no está! - chilló ella  
  
Shh, cálmate - ordenó el pelirrojo colocando sus brazos alrededor de la chica, mientras ella se aferraba a él como si no pudiera sostenerse por sí misma - no hay porque alarmarse, seguro está con Draco - Ron trató de buscar una explicación razonable, pero la chica negó con la cabeza, aun sin atreverse a soltarlo  
  
Escuché a Dumbledore y a Snape... lo han secuestrado, Ron - sollozó Hermione - tenemos que hacer algo  
  
Espera... ¿estás segura de lo que dices? - bastante irónico que Ron se hubiera convertido en la cabeza fría del grupo  
  
Si - la chica asintió con la cabeza - Sirius ha ido a por él  
  
Entonces no hay nada que temer, ¿no? - Ron suspiró aliviado por un momento - él lo salvará  
  
Vamos, Ron - esta vez Hermione se separó del pelirrojo para encararlo - ¿en serio crees que Sirius podrá hacer algo él solo?  
  
Hablemos con Dumbledore - dijo Ron automáticamente  
  
Se rindió, no cree que se pueda hacer nada - suspiró la chica, para observar a Ron dejarse caer sobre la cama más cercana y clavar la vista en un punto fijo - tenemos que actuar nosotros  
  
Espera Hermione, de nada serviremos nosotros si nos precipitamos, ¿por qué no buscamos a Draco? Él conoce la mansión, quizá sea más fácil - sugirió el pelirrojo, sin variar la expresión  
  
No, él pasaría la noche con... - repentinamente Hermione se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de decir - ¡eso es, Ron! Draco esta en la mansión con el Dark Lord, así que debe saber donde tienen a Harry. Iremos allá y lo sacaremos entre los tres - la chica chocó el puño contra la palma contraria, en gesto decidido  
  
¿¡Estás loca!? - saltó Ron levantándose bruscamente - ¿¡ir a la mansión Riddle!? - la chica asintió, decidida - de todas formas, ¿cómo piensas ir?  
  
Saldremos del colegio en escoba, y luego nos apareceremos donde este Draco - sentenció ella como si fuese un plan previamente elaborado  
  
Eso es suicidio, Hermione, no pienso hacerlo - el pelirrojo se cruzó de brazos  
  
Entonces iré sola - dicho esto la chica giró sobre sus propios pies y caminó hacia fuera de la habitación  
  
¡Hermione, espera! - exclamó Ron segundos después - me visto y nos vamos - la chica sonrió satisfecha, sabía que Ron jamás la dejaría sola 


	5. Albus Dumbledore

Albus Dumbledore  
  
Cuando Snape salió de la oficina en mitad de un arrebato de furia, el legendario Albus Dumbledore se dejó caer de nuevo sobre su silla mientras lanzaba un suspiro al aire. Estaba tan cansado...  
  
Los últimos tres años le habían robado el buen humor y el optimismo, y finalmente, las ganas de vivir. Siempre había estado seguro de su superioridad sobre Voldemort, no por el hecho de que fuera más poderoso, ya que en habilidades estaban iguales, pero el Señor Tenebroso le temía, y eso había sido una gran ventaja. Pero en los últimos años, según él ganaba poder y su lado lo perdía, Tom Riddle parecía haberse dado cuenta de que no era más que un viejo con confianza, y le había perdido el miedo.  
  
Allí comenzó la decadencia, hasta llegar al punto en donde se encontraban. Harry Potter secuestrado, y él sin ningún arma a la que acudir. Por supuesto que podía ir el mismo a enfrentar a Lord Voldemort, pero no tenía la fuerza. El poderoso Albus Dumbledore ya no existía y el pequeño Tom lo sabía...  
  
Lo siento tanto, Harry - murmuró mientras apoyaba el rostro en la mesa y dejaba que un par de lágrimas de debilidad escurrieran por su rostro  
  
Años antes hubiese sido capaz de enfrentar cualquier cosa que se le pusiera por delante, pero en aquellos instantes no había nada que pudiera hacer. Ni siquiera servía como director... este año la escuela era un desastre. Más de la mitad de los alumnos serían futuros Death Eaters y otra gran parte de ellos había abandonado los estudios para protegerse en sus casas, los padres no confiaban en él, sin mencionar que la mayoría de los profesores, a los que creía fieles, habían desertado del lugar. Hasta Severus parecía haberle abandonado, porque estaba seguro que el profesor de pociones correría al lado del Dark Lord ahora que se había rendido.  
  
Si, porque se había rendido, estaba absolutamente negado a luchar más. Había dedicado su vida a luchar y no había servido de nada, así que, ¿para que insistir? Ni siquiera había podido proteger a Hogwarts, ya que si habían podido llevarse a Harry, la escuela ya no era un lugar impenetrable.  
  
Aun se preguntaba como lo habían hecho... estaba seguro que alguien lo habían entregado, ¿pero quién? Solo esperaba que no hubiese sido quien creía, ya que si era él ni siquiera Harry tendría la valentía de luchar.  
  
Harry... - musitó de nuevo mientras se levantaba y servía una taza de té  
  
Se sentó de nuevo y apretó el frasco de sustancia verde entre las manos. ¿Verdaderamente estaba dispuesto a hacer aquello? No le quedaba ninguna otra opción. Estaba claro que eran sus propias manos o las de Voldemort.  
  
Observó el frasco y vertió el contenido en el té. Si Severus hubiese sabido para que lo quería seguramente nunca le habría entregado aquel veneno. Tomó la taza entre sus manos, temblorosas por primera vez y la levantó en signo de brindis.  
  
Por Harry Potter - murmuró - para que tenga las fuerzas necesarias para luchar  
  
Sostuvo la taza entre sus manos unos segundos más, mientras toda su vida, aquella que ya le había sido arrebatada, pasaba por sus ojos. Después la acercó a sus labios y tomó todo el contenido de un solo trago.  
  
La taza cayó al suelo rompiéndose en mil pedazos, mientras que el brazo del director caía en el lateral de la silla, inerte.  
  
Albus Dumbledore había caído, y Lord Voldemort lo sabía. 


	6. Lord Voldemort

Lord Voldemort  
  
Prometo - musitó con las fuerzas que le quedaban mientras se sujetaba el pecho con una mano - que seré el sirviente más fiel que tendrá nunca  
  
Lord Voldemort sonrió, satisfecho. Con Severus Snape de su parte, porque estaba seguro que el profesor de pociones no lo traicionaría de nuevo - era un hombre demasiado pragmático como para hacerlo - todos sus planes quedaban bordados a la perfección. Ahora solo quedaba el cierre espectacular para que su poder prevaleciera como el más fuerte, y ese era la muerte de Harry Potter.  
  
Ve a la sala, ya todos están allí - ordenó siseante a Snape, el cual hizo un ademán de cabeza y se levantó lentamente para desaparecer por las puertas dobles de la habitación  
  
Debía estar unos momentos solo antes de terminar con aquel chico que había atrasado su supremacía sobre el mundo mágico, saborear el momento, como si fuera un buen vino añejo, porque verdaderamente eso era. No había necesidad de matarlo, y lo sabía, el niño no podría vencerlo de ninguna forma, y más con Dumbledore fuera de juego.  
  
Viejo tonto - rió su cabeza, recordando como su antiguo gran rival había sucumbido y terminado con su propia vida; triste final para el único que fue capaz de intimidarlo, claro que había dejado de hacerlo hacía mucho tiempo... pero aun así hubiera disfrutado matarlo con sus propias manos, pero Dumbledore siempre había sido muy orgulloso  
  
Retomando el hilo de sus pensamientos - increíble lo malo que podía ser el libre fluir de la conciencia - no había necesidad de asesinar a Harry Potter, pero lo haría de todas formas. Venganza.  
  
Tomó un trago de la copa de vino tinto y la lanzó contra el fuego, haciendo que se rompiera el mil pedazos, mientras soltaba una risotada.  
  
Venganza. Venganza para el que lo había derrotado contando con un solo año de vida.  
  
Qué melodramático - pensó, pero esa era una característica más de los Slytherin, que el Sombrero Seleccionador siempre olvidaba mencionar; para ellos todo se basaba en símbolos, no era simplemente tener poder, era que los demás supieran que lo tenía  
  
Y lo sabrían a costa de la vida del pobre chico. En un principio había pensado unirlo a su ejército, convertirlo en su mano derecha, porque no dudaba de que era poderoso e inteligente, pero habría dicho que no. Esa era la gran diferencia que había entre ellos dos: Harry Potter no sucumbiría ante el poder.  
  
Estúpidos Gryffindor - una nueva sonrisa maliciosa cruzó su rostro  
  
En cualquier caso, sabiendo que el chico se negaría a seguirlo - aunque si lo hubiera intentado tal vez hubiera terminado por comprender su situación y unirse a él - debía morir. Lamentablemente su relación era tan cliché que para que el mundo reconociera su poder, Harry Potter debía morir.  
  
Era triste como el hombre se dejaba llevar por la estúpida ficción, pero no había nada que hacer. Él era el malo y Harry el bueno. Hasta que alguno de los dos no muriera, la lucha no estaba decidida, a pesar de que él la tenía ganada desde hacía varios años. Así que Potter debía morir, al más puro estilo "este pueblo es muy pequeño para los dos".  
  
Y disfrutaría matarlo, si, lo disfrutaría mucho.  
  
Se recolocó la túnica y, con caminar elegante, abandonó la sala. Cruzó dos oscuros corredores y entró a la sala donde sus Death Eaters lo esperaban en la típica formación circular - un simple cliché más, pensó.  
  
Sonrió al observar la mirada agresiva que le mandaba un moribundo Sirius Black, y comprobó que todas las miradas de los presentes estaban en él.  
  
Levantó los brazos, tras haber llegado a su lugar correspondiente, por si aun había alguna mirada perdida.  
  
Draco - llamó, para observar a una figura salir de lo que él mismo había llamado el Círculo de las Sombras y acercarse a su lado - quiero que estés en primera fila - sonrió cuando el muchacho asintió; aquella era la única manera de comprobar que el rubio le era completamente leal - ¿qué están esperando, entonces?  
  
Del otro extremo de la sala aparecieron un último par de Death Eaters - Avery y Nott - cargando a un joven sujeto por los brazos. El chico, cubierto por una espesa capa negra y manchado de su propia sangre, era irreconocible.  
  
¿Listo para morir, Harry Potter? - inquirió Voldemort, convirtiendo todo aquello en un ritual aun más absurdo  
  
El chico alzó los ojos verdes y se soltó de los Death Eaters, a pesar de apenas poder sostenerse e hizo un movimiento de cabeza a manera de asentimiento, pero no mirando a Lord Voldemort, el que sería su asesino, sino a Draco Malfoy. 


	7. Draco Malfoy

Draco Malfoy  
  
Draco encendió un cigarro y se lo llevó a la boca, para dar una profunda calada y soltar el humo, que se disolvió en el aire. Se recostó sobre la pared de la habitación y miró al frente, en lo que mucha gente habría definido como una postura arrogante. Pasó la mano libre por el pelo rubio, que caía libre de gomina y dio una segunda calada al cigarro.  
  
Ya no quedaba demasiado tiempo... ¿estaba absolutamente seguro de poder hacer aquello, de poder ver como asesinaban a Harry Potter? Si, lo haría, por orgullo. De todas formas, nunca se había dejado ganar por sensibilidades, y aquella no sería la primera vez, aunque debía admitir que sentiría lástima por el moreno.  
  
¿Lástima? ¿Eso era todo después de lo que habían pasado juntos? ¿Simple y banal lástima? No, había algo más, pero no estaba dispuesto a darle rienda suelta a aquel sentimiento, sería demasiado peligroso. Al fin y al cabo, estar enamorado de Harry iba en contra de todo aquello.  
  
Si, él, Draco Malfoy, estaba enamorado de Harry Potter. Rió ante la ironía mientras se erguía y se dejaba caer sobre un sofá de cuero. Y lo que empeoraba la situación, el ojiverde le correspondía.  
  
Se habían enzarzado en aquella relación amor-odio hacía un año más o menos, en mitad de la guerra, siendo el niño que vivió y un Death Eater declarado, a pesar de asistir aun a la escuela. Debido a todo aquello, Draco había renunciado al lado oscuro, comprometiéndose a ejercer de espía para Dumbledore. Aun lamentaba el día en que había tomado aquella decisión.  
  
Por eso había decidido redimirse de su traición, y hacerle saber al Dark Lord que estaba con él, porque estaba convencido de que él sabía que lo estaba traicionando, así como conocía la traición de Severus Snape. Pero lo dejó hacer, el viejo director había dejado de ser una amenaza para él tiempo atrás. Sin embargo, él aun tenía que demostrar de que lado estaba. Y por eso había entregado a Harry Potter.  
  
La noche anterior, después de sesiones de brutal sexo - sabiendo que era su última noche juntos, había decidido terminar con las energías del moreno - le había confesado que lo entregaría a Lord Voldemort. Y él no se había negado, no había gritado histérico ni había intentado matarlo, simplemente había aceptado la decisión del rubio y prácticamente se había entregado, para después murmurar un triste "te perdono" en su oído.  
  
¿Por qué lo había hecho? No lo sabía. Jamás había logrado entenderlo, y mucho menos tras su último encuentro. Pero aquel "te perdono" le había dolido más que el hecho de haber sido él quien entregara al invencible Harry Potter al Señor Oscuro. Probablemente sería el gran recuerdo que guardaría de Harry Potter. No las noches de placer, las interminables peleas o las largas charlas a altas horas de la madrugada, sino aquel "te perdono".  
  
Serían unas palabras que lo perseguirían hasta la muerte como recordatorio de su tormentosa - porque en ningún momento había sido pacífica - relación con Harry Potter. ¿Por qué había comenzado aquella relación, de todas formas? La razón más típica... ellos se comprendían. No cabía duda de que, aunque enfocados de forma distinta, ellos dos era exactamente iguales. Y por eso, a pesar de no entenderse en muchos momentos, se comprendían mutuamente. Y eso era algo que ni el pobretón ni la mudblood - a pesar de haber comenzado amistad con aquellos dos, nunca los había soportado - jamás podrían ofrecerle a Harry.  
  
Basta de pensar, Draco, o te echarás para atrás - le recordó lo más parecido que tenía a una conciencia, y asintió al saber que tenía razón  
  
Apagó el cigarro ya terminado y se levantó para colocarse la espesa túnica negra sobre las ropas. Tomó la máscara blanca y dirigió sus pasos hacia el exterior de la sala. Cuando se disponía a abandonar el sitio, escuchó dos ¡pop!, seguidos, y al girarse bruscamente observó a Weasley y Granger, que lo miraban, preocupados.  
  
¡Draco, tiene a Harry! - exclamó automáticamente ella acercándosele unos pasos  
  
Lo sé - contestó secamente, ya no había por qué fingir más  
  
¿Acaso tienes algún plan? - inquirió la chica extrañada ante la afirmación  
  
¿Plan? - sonrió, escéptico - no sé de que me hablas  
  
¿Cómo que... ¿qué pretendes, Draco? - preguntó de nuevo ella, permaneciendo en la misma posición  
  
Malfoy para ti, gracias - arrastró, cortante - no pretendo nada  
  
Aléjate de él, Hermione - saltó repentinamente Ron, haciendo a la chica retroceder unos pasos  
  
¿Qué pasa, Ron? No, no entiendo - musitó ella, confundida, sin saber exactamente como reaccionar ante la situación  
  
Increíble que Weasley se de cuenta antes que tú - el rubio arqueó una ceja  
  
Sabía que no debíamos confiar en ti, explícate... ¡ahora! - ordenó el pelirrojo apuntando con su varita a Draco  
  
Como ya debías haber deducido, fui yo quien entregó a Harry - la mano de Ron apretó la varita con más fuerza, mientras intentaba proteger a Hermione detrás suyo - claro, que él no opuso resistencia  
  
¿Por qué, Draco? - musitó Hermione con un hilo de voz  
  
Tenía que comprar mi puesto en el lado oscuro, verás, el único futuro posible esta con Voldemort, y si es la vida de Harry lo que me mantendrá con él, merece la pena el sacrificio - Draco se sorprendió a sí mismo de su propia frialdad, aunque algunos lo llamarían pragmatismo - y te recuerdo, es Malfoy  
  
¡Te mataré! - amenazó Ron adelantándose unos pasos, mientras la furia estallaba en su interior  
  
Dudo que lo hagas, Weasley - sentenció el rubio - si quieren un consejo, váyanse ahora y evítense la muerte, así quizás nos volvamos a ver en alguna batalla... adiós  
  
Dicho esto el rubio giro sobre sus propios pies, al más puro estilo Snape y atravesó la puerta del lugar, dejando a Hermione y a Ron impasibles, sin saber exactamente qué hacer.  
  
Lo... lo seguiremos - sentenció Hermione cuando Draco desapareció  
  
¿Estás loca, Hermione? - inquirió Ron, ya convencido de la muerte de su amigo  
  
Traje la capa invisible conmigo y ya estamos aquí, Ron... unas escaleras más abajo pueden estar matando a Harry, ¿verdaderamente piensas no hacer nada? - dijo la chica, lo más calmadamente que la situación le permitía  
  
Esta bien - asintió el pelirrojo  
  
Los dos se cubrieron con la capa invisible y salieron de la habitación. Atravesaron un corredor y divisaron a Draco un poco más adelante. Lo siguieron mientras bajaba unas escaleras y llegaron a una sala donde todos los Death Eaters se reunían.  
  
¡Sirius! - exclamó Hermione, al ver al hombre, demacrado tras la tortura  
  
Shh... - advirtió Ron, señalando hacia la entrada de la sala, por donde un Tom Riddle de ojos rojos aparecía 


	8. Harry Potter

Harry Potter  
  
Harry Potter yacía, adolorido, al borde de la muerte, sobre el suelo de la fría celda. Apoyó sus brazos sobre el suelo - era frío - y tomó un poco de impulso para apoyarse sobre una pared cercana, ignorando el dolor de las costillas rotas.  
  
Una tímida sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, era irónico que el gran Harry Potter hubiese aceptado su destino sin oponer la más mínima resistencia. Pero algo le decía que todo aquello era lo correcto; desde que le habían contado su propia historia, había aceptado que lo único que le deparaba el futuro era la muerte. Cuando era más pequeño había tenido las fuerzas y la convicción de luchar, pero cuando Malfoy le dijo con su tono más frío - si decía la verdad, el tono que lo había seducido en un principio - que lo entregaría a manos de Voldemort, ya no tenía nada por lo que pelear.  
  
No se había sorprendido de que fuera Draco el que lo entregara, de alguna forma siempre lo había esperado. Al fin y al cabo, Draco estaba enamorado de él - de eso no había duda - pero el amor no era la prioridad del rubio, así que la solución menos dolorosa era permitir que él muriera en manos del Dark Lord. Él lo perdonaba, y lo hacía porque sabía que el recuerdo de aquellas palabras dichas le provocarían tal remordimiento que terminaría consumido por su propia locura, pero al menos viviría.  
  
Curioso como aprovechaba los últimos momentos de su vida pensando en el que había sido su Némesis, pero no por nada lo amaba.  
  
Escuchó unos pasos que se dirigían hacia la celda en la que se encontraba; había llegado la hora del gran espectáculo. Porque sabía que si Voldemort no lo había matado todavía era para hacerlo frente a sus servidores y que el mundo mágico cayera a sus pies al conocer la muerte del niño que vivió. Conocía tan bien a Tom... era su contraparte, su homónimo, esa parte perversa de cada individuo, solo que en su caso, se había separado en otra persona.  
  
Segundos después las puertas de la celda se abrieron con un chirrido, y Harry pudo distinguir dos figuras, Death Eaters probablemente. Sin pronunciar palabra, cosa que lo sorprendió, lo levantaron y obligaron a caminar, aunque quedándose como apoyo. Comenzaron a subir unas escaleras, aun en silencio.  
  
A decir verdad, Harry había esperado que el camino hacia la muerte fuera un poco más glamoroso, pero entendía que Voldemort no le concediera aquello, de todas formas, desde hacia un par de años su vida no valía más que la de cualquier mago común.  
  
¿Qué están esperando, entonces? - escuchó a una voz viperina preguntar; conocía tan bien aquella voz... extremadamente seductora, diría si le preguntaran  
  
Los dos Death Eaters lo hicieron entrar a una sala donde estaban el resto de ellos. Frente a él, los ojos rojos de Lord Voldemort, que lo miraban, extasiados. Al lado del Dark Lord, Draco. Un poco más atrás, Sirius, sujeto a una silla, a medio morir. Y, si se hubiera fijado bien, hubiera visto a Severus Snape, escondido entre el círculo de condenados.  
  
¿Listo para morir, Harry Potter? - inquirió Voldemort, convirtiendo todo aquello en un ritual aun más absurdo de lo que ya estaba resultando  
  
Harry alzó la mirada y, en un gesto arrogante - quizá Draco le hubiese pegado aquella cualidad - se soltó de los Death Eaters que lo sostenían, a pesar de apenas poder mantenerse en pie. Clavó los ojos verdes en los grises de Malfoy - porque ya no merecía ser llamado por su nombre - e hizo un leve movimiento de asentimiento con la cabeza.  
  
Me sorprende que el gran Harry Potter se rinda tan rápido - comentó una vez más la voz del Dark Lord, pero el moreno no dijo nada, no tenía nada que decir  
  
La sala cayó en un silencio pesado, en el cual cada uno de los presentes, pareció dedicarse a examinar a los demás, porque aquel momento, a pesar de no tener la importancia que habría tenido unos años atrás, era un momento crucial. El niño que vivió iba a morir, ya no había otra salida posible, y entonces, el poder de Lord Voldemort quedaría consagrado.  
  
Tenemos que hacer algo, Ron - lloró Hermione, observando la escena, ambos cubiertos por la capa invisible  
  
El pelirrojo negó con la cabeza mientras clavaba la vista en su mejor amigo. Hermione parecía no querer entender, pero él lo comprendía todo. No había vuelta atrás, y Harry les reprocharía que intentaran salvarle. De todas formas, no había forma de enfrentarse a todos los Death Eaters y Voldemort entre ellos dos.  
  
Si el destino verdaderamente existía, ellos no estaban ahí para salvar a Harry Potter, sino para ser testigos de su muerte, porque habían sido sus pilares de supervivencia por muchos años, y se merecían aquel puesto.  
  
¿Por qué? - inquirió Hermione, negando con la cabeza  
  
Tiene que ser así - contestó él simplemente, mientras abrazaba a la chica y refugiaba sus ojos en su pecho, para que aquella imagen no la persiguiera por el resto de su vida  
  
Fue en ese momento cuando sintió la mirada de Harry sobre ellos, y supo que él entendería.  
  
Severus Snape bajó la mirada, no se atrevería a verlo morir, se sentiría juzgado por estar del lado de los malos cuando él cayera. Él no sabía que estaba allí, pero aun así no podría mirarlo, simplemente no se atrevería. ¿Por qué se sentía terriblemente juzgado? ¿Y por qué era su propia mente lo que lo torturaba?  
  
Harry separó los ojos verdes de los grises por unos segundos para dirigirlos hacia su padrino. ¿Qué hacía él allí? Probablemente había intentado salvarlo, era lo que Sirius siempre hacía... Por un momento, al ver la expresión triste en los ojos de aquel hombre, aquella expresión que lanzaba un marchito lo siento, pensó en echarse para atrás, en luchar por su vida, pero, ¿para qué? En caso de que saliera vivo de allí, su vida sería miserable... seguía prefiriendo la muerte, era lo justo.  
  
Finalmente, regresó la mirada a Draco, el cual no borró la expresión fría, ni flaqueó al sentirse juzgado por los ojos verdes. Si, aquel era el hombre del que se había enamorado, frío, arrogante y egocéntrico. No hubiera soportado que el rubio se hubiese echado para atrás en el último momento... no, las cosas debían ser así, se estaba cumpliendo su destino, no había otra posibilidad.  
  
Ambos chicos admiraban la valentía del otro, y ese fue el último mensaje silencioso que se mandaron.  
  
Con una lentitud casi dolorosa Harry arrancó sus ojos de los grises y los posó, por primera vez en la noche, en los del Dark Lord, que parecía esperar a que él diera una señal para terminar con todo aquello.  
  
¿Y bien? - musitó Harry, con voz cansada  
  
Tom Riddle levantó su varita y, con un gesto elegante, la apuntó a la frente del ojiverde, que lo desafió con la mirada una última vez.  
  
Avada Kedavra  
  
Y el cuerpo de Harry Potter cayó, inerte; el final de una era, el principio de otra. 


End file.
